Turning Circles
by Shadoah Kriegel
Summary: Sesshomaru trains Rin for an upcoming ball that will determine a mate. When teaching her how to dance he gets the pull she is his mate. What will happen for Rin when Sesshomaru claims her as his and someone from her past shows up that she would rather forget?
1. New Status

A/N: This chapter is best read when listening to the song Turning Circles by Sally Dworsky

Chapter 1

"Rin you must pay attention. This Sesshomaru will not be made to look foolish as a Lord due to his Ward's inability to pay attention" Sesshomaru's voice cut in, and Rin realized that she had stepped on his foot, Again. This was the third time today she had stepped on him like that, not to mention she spilled tea on his pants, tripped him when she walked down the stairs with him upon entry to the room rehearsals.

"Maybe I am not meant to have this kind of life my Lord." Rin stated as she withdrew from him, only to find her hand once again grasped by his own. She turned to look away and was only pulled towards him once again as he tilted her face upwards by placing his fingertips under her chin gently.

"Keep your gaze on me Rin. Since the other instructors failed in instructing you correctly, I shall do so myself." He grasped her hand in his as his other placed her second hand on his shoulder before taking her waist gently. "Follow my steps without looking down Rin"

Rin followed his graceful steps, allowing him to lead her across the floor as he spun her and twirled her she realized she had never felt more like a princess than when she was with Sesshomaru. She spun all the while never noticing his eyes gazing at her with such tenderness.

Upon closing the dance he pulled her close to him and Rin found her hand had landed on his chest, which she was instructed that was not allowed for a maiden to do with a gentleman unless that said gentleman was her intended or her mate. Rin snatched her hand back with a mumbled apology that found itself overlooked as he released her, watching her run up the stairs and out of the room.

"Jaken….See to it that she is instructed on the proper ways of touching a male. I do not wish for her to make an incorrect move and wind up intended for a snake in the grass. " he stated before turning and walking away to go to his study. Closing the door behind him he let his head rest against the door as his eyes shut briefly.

Images of Rin twirling around the dance floor as he guided her with such ease filled his mind. She trusted him so openly, he had felt stirrings of her as a mate for several years now, he had since she turned 18. His inner youkai had been demanding he take her and make her his mate every spring.

That was why he left every Spring and never returned until Summer, he would not risk her innocence on his inner demon's animalistic desires. He had once again felt the stirrings for him to go to her room and take her anywhere and everywhere in that room, to mark her as his so no man could ever take her from him.

Sesshomaru stripped his clothing off as he stepped into his shower, images of Rin lying before him as he ravished her body like the beast he was filled his mind. Sesshomaru groaned as his hand slid down to grasp his arousal, pumping it slowly as he wished it was Rin that was bringing him such pleasure. He purred as his hand pumped faster, bringing him closer to his much desired release.

He refused all demoness courtesans as they were pale comparisons to Rin and they only disgusted him with the stench of men on their bodies. He rested his other hand on the shower wall as he groaned softly, his release spilling onto the shower wall as he gently pumped his arousal, emptying himself.

He swiftly rinsed off and after washing, he stepped out and dried himself off before redressing into clean clothing. He left the bathroom and sat at his desk as he was left wondering on what to do. He wanted her more and more, his need was increasing, He had this need to see her smile, hear her laugh, keep her by his side or else he had a fit of rage.

A knock on the door snapped him from his thoughts. Jaken entered at his command and informed him that Rin was ready to attempt the dancing lessons once again. Sesshomaru nodded and stood, walking past Jaken as he waited for her in the ballroom. He looked up and smiled, she was absolutely beautiful, she never had to try, he took her hand and assumed their positions once again and they were spinning around the room once again.

Sesshomaru spun her before pulling her close and just once, he let himself have what he craved. His lips met hers for mere seconds before she pulled back and ran away. He looked after her and decided he needed to explain, informing Jaken no one was to disturb them or he would have their heads he took off after her. He caught up to her outside his personal chambers and pulled her into his room before shutting and locking the door.

"Rin, you know how I leave every Spring?" he watched as she nodded. "That was to protect you. We youkai have our mates pre-destined. Meaning we do not choose, fate chooses for us, and while I have fought against it so hard and for so long, fate has won. You are my mate Rin and I intend to mark you as such before this night is over" he stated.

Rin sat on his bed as she tried to take it all in. Sesshomaru sat on the bed behind her as he moved her hair to the side, he nuzzled her neck and sniffed gently, she was pure, untainted, innocent…worthy enough to become his Mate, his lady of the Western Lands.

Sesshomaru whispered for her to accept his status, his mark, everything he had to offer her. Rin closed her eyes as she realized this moment was what she dreamed about her whole life and a whispered yes changed her life. Sesshomaru sank his teeth into her neck, marking her as his mate always and forever.

He caught her as she passed out and made sure she was tucked in before joining her in sleep. He knew that for the next 4 days, it would be very taxing on her body. He would spend the next four days allowing her to get to know every inch of his body while he did the same with hers. The hardest part for her, was going to be the full four days of rutting and bonding through carnal emotions.

 **A/N – The four days that Sesshomaru and Rin will be rutting will be a bonding period. The mating will synchronize their emotions and tie them into something greater and more powerful for Rin.**


	2. Day 1

**This chapter was written to the song Irresistible by Jessica Simpson. This chapter is rated MA due to explicit language and lemon.**

Chapter 2

Rin slowly stirred awake as she felt Sesshomaru's arms tighten around her, pulling her closer to his warmth. Sesshomaru slowly shifted as he leaned down to kiss her softly, Rin moaned softly as she rubbed against his mokomoko. Sesshomaru slid his hands down her body to grasp her leg gently, he moved it to the side to make room for himself as he pressed his arousal against her heated center.

Rin shifted her other leg so that he pressed more fully against her, his hips rocking slowly, fanning her desire to mate with her Lord. Rin pressed her lips against his more fully, passionately conveying all she felt. Sesshomaru slid a hand upwards along her side, catching her sleeping shirt at the hem and sliding it upwards along with his movements.

Rin sat up as he pulled her shirt off and tossed it before cupping a breast in his hand and massaging it slowly. Rin slid her own hands along his sleeping kimono and opened it button by button before sliding it off him. Sesshomaru tossed his kimono aside before reclaiming her breast in his hand as his mouth slowly took her nipple into his mouth. His tongue tracing it slowly, Rin's breathing grew harsher as she restlessly shifted to grind against him with harsh pants.

Sesshomaru changed sides, his hand massaged her other breast while his mouth claimed the other one's nipple. Rin arched her back as a gentle whimper left her mouth, Sesshomaru released her nipple from his mouth and journeyed down her body, nuzzling her bare stomach briefly. He grasped her waist as he lifted her hips before sliding a pillow beneath her hips.

He grasped her thighs in his hands as he parted them before sliding his tongue along her heat. Rin gasped as her back arched automatically, pleasure shooting through her like bolts. His tongue delved deeper into her as one of his hands let go of her thigh to part her folds, his thumb massaging her clit in a rhythmic pattern. Rin gave up on trying to match her hips movements to his own and just let him have control, Sesshomaru pressed his thumb harder along her clit before his tongue slid upwards and flicked her clit gently.

Rin whimpered as she felt him flick her clit before pulling it into his mouth, he gave a harsh pull before flicking it faster. Rin felt herself coming undone, her hands shifting to grasp anything before finding themselves interlocked with his own hands. Rin's hips undulated against his mouth as she rode out her release, Sesshomaru released her hands to slide up her body, assisting her, he turned her around so that her hips rested on the pillow once again, only she was on her hands and knees.

He lifted her hips slightly before sliding in gently, careful of her barrier. Sesshomaru reached around and flicked her clit with his hand before massaging it with the heel of his hand, Rin moaned as she rode his hand not even realizing when he had slid past her barrier and was fully sheathed within her. Sesshomaru groaned as his hand grasped her waist again.

He pulled back slowly before pushing back in, Rin's moan and shifting body telling him she felt no pain. Sesshomaru pulled back out and slammed back in, keeping up a constant pounding pace that had Rin grasping the sheets tightly, her face buried in the pillow beneath her to conceal her whimpers. Sesshomaru growled at the behavior, He grasped her hair and pulled her upwards, exposing her face to the room, "My bitch will not hide her cries of ecstasy like some courtesan." He released her to lift her hands and place them on the headboard of their bed. "Keep them there and do not muffle your cries." He grasped her waist and pounded into her harder, Rin whimpered as she leaned her head down in submission.

Sesshomaru groaned in approval before sweeping her hair to the side, exposing her neck. He leaned down and sank his teeth in, marking her as his Alpha mate. His teeth held her in position as his hips thrust frantically and erratically, seeking to pup his mate. Sesshomaru knew it generally took about 4 days to successfully pup a mate, but he was determined to ensure every chance of success he could take would prove fruitful in his endeavor.

Sesshomaru whined softly as his hips increased their pace, his harsh pants filling her ears as she leaned back against him, earning a slap to her rear. "This Sesshomaru did not give his bitch permission to move." He reached a hand around and massaged her clit with his fingertips as he pounded into her harder. Rin felt her body freeze up as a powerful euphoric wave of pleasure shot through her, She whimpered as she felt Sesshomaru slam his hips against her. Releasing a softy whine she felt his own release spill into her, knotting within her. Sesshomaru gently shifted her so she was lying on her side with him right behind her.

Sesshomaru shifted carefully so that they were facing one another as he pulled her into his embrace. Kissing her gently on the forehead he watched as she fell asleep. It was a few moments later he felt his knotting decrease enough for him to slip from her body before covering her with his mokomoko.

 **A/N: Sorry day 1 of rutting is short, I promise day 2 will be longer and more graphic.**


End file.
